The present invention relates to a radio-cassette tape recorder/player system. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved radio-cassette tape recorder/player system which can be switched from any mode to a cassette tape playing mode with a single-touch operation.
A radio-cassette tape recorder/player system of the general type to which the invention pertains incorporates both a radio receiver and a cassette tape recorder/player. The conventional radio-cassette tape recorder/player system generally incorporates independently a mode switch for selecting the radio receiver or the cassette tape recorder/reproducer. This switch must be operated before the radio receiver or the cassette tape recorder/player is played thus resulting in a two-step operation. More specifically, in case that a tape is desired to be played while an AM radio broadcast is being received by the radio receiver, the mode switch is first operated to switch the system from the radio mode to the tape mode, and thereafter the play (reproduction) switch provided in the cassette tape recorder/player section is operated. If the system is desired to be switched from this state to receive an FM radio broadcast, after the stop switch is operated, the mode switch must be switched to the radio mode after which an AM/FM switch provided in the radio receiver section must additionally be operated. Thus, a complicated operation must be used in switching between operational modes.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a radio-cassette tape recorder/player system which can be set to a desired mode with a single-button operation.